Dwarves
Dwarves are a secretive race of smiths and miners. They've almost never shown their faces to the surface. The only time they've done so was during the first God War, since the God they follow is Tok-Medasz. Culture They're by far the most innovative, as they were the first race to develop a steam engine. They were also the first to develop Golems. These Golems are capable of thinking for themselves, and live life just as any other race. The Dwarves follow a caste system. Lowest on this system are the soldiers, who are rarely used and aren't given much respect as the Dwarves are a peaceful race. Next are the enforcers, who police the cities for wrongdoers and report threats to the soldiers. Third are the politicians, whose job it is to discuss any matters that concern their city. Fourth are the blacksmiths, who build machines, make tools and weapons and create technology with the help of the scholars. The scholars are the highest, who research experimental technology. There is also an undefined caste position who act as freelancers. They take the role of anything not covered by other castes. Very few Dwarves acknowledge the freelancers' existence. However, over the past year and a half(From 3023 of the Third Age), within Dwarven society, a civil war has begun. Many Dwarves are angry at the caste system, another large set are greatly in favor of it, and a small subset doesn't care either way. The war doesn't have much traction; not much actual fighting has happened. But, there's an immense amount of tension. It's hard to predict what will happen. The Dwarves do have rulers, however, that act as diplomats to advance their culture. There is a king for each city, and a high king that represents the rest at celestial meetings. This high king is currently a Demi-God and his name is Reiminus Valkorius. Political Standing Currently, while most Dwarven settlements of any size are quite spread apart from each other, most of them adhere to what is referred to as the Dwarven Union, which is what unites them under the current Dwarven High King, Reiminus Valkorius. The Dwarven Union, as a whole, is also part of the Dwarven-Elven Coalition, which is a collection of all of the Dwarven Union settlements, and all participating Elven cities, towns and villages. On top of this whole system of agreements is the One-Zeterra Federation, which is a collection of the Dwarven-Elven Coalition, Sandscar, the Westerlands, Agdruzalian Kokura's Rift, and the Zariahan Empire. While there is no animosity, specifically, between the Dwarves and Humans of the Mainland and elsewhere, the fact of the rocky relationship between the Humans and Elves leaves a shadow of worry in many Dwarven politicians' minds. Major Dwarven Cities Currently, the capital city of the Dwarven race is on the island of Luthen, off the eastern shore of Soulreach, in the Sanctum Lands. This island houses Luthenraag, a massive Dwarven city, taking up most of the island. The city goes many layers deep, descending about 11 kilometers. Many of the lower layers are industrial work zones, and are typically off-limits to civilians. The only other major Dwarven city is underneath Wikinskree, in the Mainland. This city is known as Viskygge. Viskygge, while much smaller than Luthenraag, is a beautiful city and offers many services to the people of the Mainland. Viskygge works in tandem with the Research Facility of the Janni Camp, helping launch the eastern Mainland into the next level of technology. In-Game Stats In DSZC 5, Dwarves have 10 HP, 2 STR, 2 Mana, 0 ARM. Being innovative, they're quite adept at creating things. They have an innate +3 to crafting items. Dwarves are a Tier 1 Race. Category:Creatures and Races